The New Campers
by Craycraynerdgirl
Summary: This story is about two main characters Bella and Charlie with all the friends who go to camp half blood and make there own story with quests romance and lots of cliffhangers. *evil demonic laugh* this is also on my half blood amino and my username is craycraynerdgirl- daughter of Hypnos so go see some more OC info on this site. The main characters are bella an Charlie. Plz read!


Chapter One (Bella's POV)

My day started out just like it normally does. It's always wake up, get ready, go to school, come home, do my homework, and sleep (which is the best part). Never would I have thought my whole life flip upside down when something big happened, keep reading to find out.

At School*

I walked up the stairs to my school thinking to myself, this day is going to be just like the others, but that means bedtime, Yes!!!!! My best friend Sunshine came running up to me and hugged me from behind saying "Bella guess what".

Of course I responded with a "what?" Because there is always a surprise when it comes with Sunshine! Of course Sunshine had to respond in her happy voice " Today's National Book Day", but she didn't just say that, but she screamed it because if you haven't met Sunshine she would die for books, personally I would too but she takes these kinds of days way too far so I normally just respond with a " Cool that's great when's lunch" but today I was so tired I just smiled and said,"Oh that's cool".

Sunshine turned around facing me saying "I will punch you if you don't tell me what's wrong, ohh let me guess, you didn't sleep as much as you wanted too."

And of course she was right. Most people only need 7 hours of sleep but not me. I'm that person that needs 12 hours of sleep or I'm very unhappy all day long. So I said, "Of course i'm tired I only got 5 hours of sleep because I was too busy studying for our greek mythology test in History. All these god and goddesses are really so much to learn. But I think my favorite god was hypnos even though he is not major, he gets to control dreams how cool is that!"

Sunshine replied with a yelp saying "Knew it, ten points to ravenclaw."

Of course I merely laughed at that comment because of course we are nerds and love love love harry potter. Why wouldn't we, we love reading. I had to respond with a " But gryffindor is still in the lead." since that is my house.

We both kept laughing till our other friends Rose, Hermit, Cassady, and Diana walked up. They didn't question why we were laughing because we know each other and it's always some random reason. Everyone just said "Hi" and we all went to our classes.

I first had History with Sunshine, Rose, and Diana while Cassidy and Hermit had science since they knew the most about science and we knew the most about history. The first class was either Science or History and you were put in your strongest one first weakest later on. Diana was going on about a new garden exhibit going on at Buckingham Palace and we just smiled at her because any time Diana talked it was important because she rarely talks mostly just nods and goes along. We always knew she loved, loved plants and so does Rose. So me and Sunshine let them converse into the world of gardening while I went over all the information for the greek mythology test in my head. I could tell Sunshine knew I was studying because normally she would talk my ear off but Sunshine understood I needed an A. We got to class and our teacher Mr.Beckendorf who loved History more than anyone. Our Teacher was a skinny man who could fix anything you gave to him. He had a couple muscles but not to many. He looks 30 but he's actually 40. I could tell the whole class was nervous but then one of my classmates named Charlie just blurted out "Can we have our test so we can get this over with. I really need to get all this rushing information on paper."

I've always had a crush on charlie since elementary school but never wanted to admit it. He was so talented with instruments it amazed me because I play instruments and he always tends to beat me. But he was so kind who couldn't have a crush on him. My friends would laugh at this and mock me every time I tried talking to him, which ended in a disaster. The only thing I really knew about him is that he had a mom who might I say is super nice! His dad must have died or left him when he was young. This is the only thing I can relate to him because my dad left me when I was born. The funny thing was all my friends either had a mom or dad and their other parent left them. Some had step moms or step dads.

After Charlie said his comment Mr. Beckendorf responded with a "Hold your horses mi amigo I need someone to go get them off the printer so we can start."

He pointed at Rose, saying " Rose dear can you go get the papers please."

Rose being the good kid nodded her head and ran to get the papers. Once she came back Mr. Beckendorf handed them out and we started. I quickly went through the test making sure I didn't miss anything. But the hardest part was there powers. There was so many god and goddesses any they all had different powers. But I knew for sure that Hypnos had Hypnosis. I went up to Mr.Beckendorf saying "I'm all done sir." while handing him the paper. He glanced over it and responded "Are you sure these are your final answers?".

Mr Beckendorf raised an eyebrow and I, sure I got everything right , smiled and went back to my desk. At least I had 30 minutes left of class so I ended up falling asleep. Next thing I knew everyone was gone accept Mr.Beckendorf and Charlie. I woke up screaming "Where is everyone am I late!"

Charlie responded "Woah girl it's ok Mr.Beckendorff wanted to talk to us so he let you sleep and then I had to wake you up so he can tell us what he needs."

I was sweating like a pig because my crush had his arm on my shoulder trying to calm me down! I just let out some air and let Mr.Beckendorff talk. Mr. Beckendorf started off the conversation by saying, "I guess you wondering why I need to speak to you."

We both nodded our head and Charlie took a seat in the desk next to me. Mr Beckendorff replied " This is hard to say but it's time you knew. You are not average people Bella and Charlie you are quite gifted, so you know how we took a quiz on the gods and goddesses?" we just nodded our heads and he continued " Well this wasn't just for class but to see what you knew about your parents?"

We both just gave Mr.Beckendorf that confused look and of course he had an explanation. " This might be crazy but you are the kids of one of these demigods, I have a feeling who you parents are based of you personalities but I might be wrong. You might think i'm crazy but i'm not lying. Others at this school are demigods but their parents choose to explain this to them. Your parents wanted me to explain it and help you. Just to let you know, do you guys remember Hephaestus how he was the blacksmith and was a god?"

We both responded with a "Yes" with a dazed look on our face. I think I can say for the both of us we were completely shocked. After beckendorff said " Well i'm the son of him, and you are both kids of one of the gods. Charlie ever since I met you I knew from that way you played those drums you were a kid of Apollo but i'm not sure. And Bella you love to sleep. You literally just took a nap instintaly in my class. You might be a kid of Hypnos."

Charlie and I had our mouths wide open and inside I was about to scream. This all makes sense mom never likes to talk about dad and she just says "He's the sleepy type just like you Bella." But I wondered what charlie was thinking he must be as amazed as me. But I had to ask Mr.Beckendorf "Who are the other kids!"

He gladly answered my question saying " You, Charlie, Sunshine, Rose, Cassidy, Hermit, Diana, Liam, Pablo, Armando, and Quintillion."

I was completly stunned when I heard all my friends names and I filled in the puzzle pieces. It all makes sense but what about sunshine she seems hard to place. So many personalities in her. So me and Charlie just looked at each other stunned and we smiled while I thought this is great we both are the same types of people, maybe we can become close! But then I was snapped out of my day dream and Mr.Beckendor cleared some other information saying "Don't tell any of these kids, there parents will explain and I don't want to see some unhappy parents coming to me tomorrow. You two and the others will be heading of to a camp tomorrow called Camp Half-Blood. Its a place for kids like you to be trained and protected from the monsters. If you guys have noticed you are adhd but thats because you weren't ment to speak English but Greek. Tommorow morning before school at 4 am before anyone arrives. We don't want the mortals to see us we are going to take a bus over to camp. I was here stationed at Moon Star High to protect you from lets just say bad people. We need to get you all there safely because it's been a long time and i'm afraid these "Bad People" might be after both of you. You both have been excused of this period so you can stay in here and talk to each other and ask me questions."

We just nodded amazed at what happened and then Charlie turned to me and said "Isn't this great Bella we just found out who are parents where and a new camp where we get to go train with other demi-gods, how cool!!!!"

I just smiled and nodded to nervous to really talk. I mean what a girl supposed to do in front of her crush. Of course during the empty period we talked about what camp would be like and I thought it would be Casual yet grand. We then decided where our friends would be, I didn't know about Sunshine so I thought hermit child of hemes because of pranks, Diana maybe Nemises, Rose Aphrodite because she liked makeup, and Cassidy I thought Athen because of how smart she was. Charlie told me what he thought and we laughed and talked and then the bell for lunch rang. Charlie invited me to sit with him and his friends and my friends were invited too so of course I agreed and we headed of to lunch. I was nervous yet excited to sit with him so I kind of felt nervsited which is my new word for nervous and excited. Charlie was polite so he said " I would be glad to go save us a seat and you can invite your friends to come sit with us."

Of course I shook my head in agreement and went to find my friends who were coming out of Math and English. Sunshine and Rose came running up to me to ask what happened! I told them a little lie saying he wanted to discuss my sleeping in class and Charlies grades. So it took most of the period and then we talked and Charlie asked if we wanted to sit with him and his friends. So I said yes and we would all be their. Rose and sunshine were like " Ohhh he talked to you hmmm we will defiently sit with them for your sake. But we all knew Sunshine liked Armando and Rose didn't admit but she was made for Quintillion. We called the rest of the group over and walked to their table.

What will happen next time? Comment what you think will happen when they sit with Charlie, will they accidently spill the secret?Until next time. Peace out Demi-gods!!!


End file.
